Scarandor
Scarandor Scarandor is a desert country located in the southeastern most corner of the world. It is home to the Scarandori, a race of warmongering peoples. Scarandor consists mainly of The Scaran Solitude, but is also home to Ulfmirs Bulwark, which boasts some of the highest peaks in the world. Scarandor is a mostly desolate country with little livable land. Due to this the Scarandori population is densely packed into their three major cities of Setarune, Khorsala, and Salkisha. Governmental System Scarandors Governmental system is one of a Monarchy. Once a king comes to power, he has supreme authority over all economic and military operations. However, the king may be challenged to a duel to the death by any citizen of Scarandor for the crown and he must accept. There is a limit of one duel a day as to have both parties begin the duel at their full strength. If the king refuses to accept the duel, he will be taken and executed by the Scaran KingsGuard and then a tournament to decide the new king will take place. While the tournament takes place, Scarandor is overseen by The captain of the Scaran Kingsguard. The Current King is Setam Sekuul, who has been in power for fifteen years. Military Militarily, Scarandor is one of the most powerful forces in the world. The Scarandori army is not only massive, but each soldier is trained relentlessly since youth in order to produce the strongest soldier possible. The Scarandori army consists mainly of four divisions. The first, and largest division is the Infantry, which consists of roughly 50% of the entire military. The Infantry is split into two divisions. The light infantry and the heavy infantry. The standard equipment for Scarandori light infantry consists of a Khopesh, a short sword, a small buckler and a standard Scarandori uniform. The Scarandori heavy infantry wield large axes or clubs as well as a Khopesh and are equipped with a mid sized shield. The heavy infantry is equipped with metal armor. The second largest division of the Scarandori army, making up about 30%, is the light cavalry. The Scarandori light cavalry is equipped in a standard Scarandori uniform, the same as the light infantry, and are armed with a horse bow, a spiked Iron club and a khopesh. The fourth division of the Scarandori army is the Heavy cavalry, making up roughly 15% of the army. The Scarandori heavy Cavalry are equipped in heavy Metal armor. They are armed with Heavy war scyths or war axes and a spiked iron club for close quarters combat. The Scarandori heavy cavalry rides armored horses as apposed to the light cavalry who ride armorless horses. The last, and smallest division of the Scarandori military is the Scarandori Berserkers. The Scarandori Berserkers are the elite of the elite. They are reserved for dire situations and special raid missions and are extremely deadly to any who cross their path, even fellow Scarandori. The Scarandori Berserkers fufill their duties or die trying, there is no in between. Religion The Major gods of the Scarandori * Ulfmir, God of the shield. *